Lucifer
"I fell from grace trying to prove a point. I was banished for eternity in the lowest pits of the Abyss, for trying to show my brethren and my beloved Father on how flawed and murderous you humans are. And in the end, what do they do? They shun me, spit on me, and exile me. While you freely pollute and slaughter the planet He put you on. You don't deserve to live." "Can't you see that death lies in wait on your path, ready to consume all hope...?" "Awake and arise, or forever be cursed to insignificance!" Lucifer (or Lucifer Morningstar, His Excellency, Louise Cyphre or Lucifina), formerly known as Helel or Lucifel, known as the Light Bringer, the Light Bearer, the Morning Star, the Child of Dawn or the Son of the Morning, was one of the first of God's creations, the older-twin brother of the Angel Michael, and His favorite. Lucifer was said to be the brightest in all of creation and was the most revered to and the most praised among the angels for his beauty and power. This in the process, caused Lucifer to be prideful of himself. While he is highly regarded as an Archangel, Lucifer is said to be also a Seraphim & Cherubim and the first one to be created from the choir, thus he was appointed as the prince of the choir. Lucifer illuminated the pathways to Paradise for departed and misguided souls, burning through the shadow of Death to reveal the morning of Jehovah (God). So immense was his grace and power that his throne was positioned atop a mountain anointed by God Himself; adorned with burning stones known only as the stones of fire, infused with the fires of the Sun to give light to the dead and the lost as Samael guided them to Paradise. After creating Heaven and the Earth, Lucifer's pride grew. That is when God tasked him with watching over and guiding His creations. However, he became dissatisfied with following God alongside the fact that his Father favored the new creations known as humans, especially when having that a 'perfect' being like him would have to watch over these creatures like a Shepard over his flock. This dissatisfaction became paranoia and arrogance for while Lucifer loved God, he felt that God was going senile and Heaven needed a new ruler to save it. With this arrogance, Lucifer rebelled against God, with the support of many angels. However, Lucifer was overcome by the archangel Michael and the Chariot Merkabah, with God then banishing him and his followers from Heaven. Lucifer fell for a long time, until he enter into Lucifer's Cage, stuck eternity he waited for his servants to free him. When freed, his form was demonized into the current form known now. With this new form, he conquered Hell from the Demon Mundus and the original Seven Princes of Hell and made it his domain. Since conquering Hell, he not only rules over the fallen angels, but also the demons that were native to Hell. He is known by many epithets, including the Serpent, the Devil, the "Prince of Darkness", the Demon Lord, and Satan although some of this titles were attributed to actual demons themselves, the names themselves describe Lucifer's power and wickedness. After the human birth of Jesus Christ, Lucifer offered him the world in exchange for his allegiance. However, Christ rejected him. Lucifer still yearns to return to Heaven and eventually take the throne he feels he is destined to sit on. The reason for Lucifer's rebellion differs from interpretation to interpretation, however, the three most accepted reasons of the fall is a refusal to bow down to mankind upon its creation, disagreement about God's plan of salvation, or the sin of Pride in aspiring to overthrow his creator and become ruler of Heaven himself. Nevertheless, he is widely and ultimately regarded as the angel that rebelled against his creator. For such an act, he was also identified with Satan himself even though the two are completely separate beings. But it is because of his form and pride that his actions are considered so demonic that he would be compared to the Devil. Lucifer is so powerful and cunning that he has gained the loyalty of many demons including Beelzebub, Lucifuge along with many others. The name Lucifer (and Helel) is derived from earlier Latin proses and poetry; lux, lucis, "light," and fero, ferre, "to bear, bring," symbolizing his role as the "Morning Star" and the strongest Seraph, the highest ranked angel serving God prior his fall from grace. ''"You really don't understand, do you. My name will be hated, despised and loathe by all, god or man, that gives me power. My name and my identity will never be forgotten, erased or vanish. I can't die, my existence will keep coming back over and over and over ever time i am remember by one singular being. I can't die by God, Death or even Chaos so why do you believe that you can even kill me." '' Lucifer the Dark One.jpg Lucifer-after-the-fall.jpg Lucifer-before-the-fall.jpg Lucifer Morningstar.png Lucifer by GENZOMAN.jpg Lucifer.jpg Lucifer Returns.jpg Lucifer during War of Heaven.jpg Category:Angel Category:Beings Category:Hell Category:Fallen Category:Prince of Hell Category:Archangel Category:Ruler Category:Abrahamic Category:Royalty & Nobility Category:Archdemon Category:Demons